


"You can go back"

by Luminaryquitecontrary



Category: Etrian Odyssey IV: Legends of the Titan
Genre: One day I'll be capable of writing for these characters just you wait!, eo4 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 04:25:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16847089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luminaryquitecontrary/pseuds/Luminaryquitecontrary
Summary: It's too late to go back now.





	"You can go back"

"....Excuse me?"  
A young girl, being rushed along by a man in dark armor spoke up, her eyes still focused on the floor.  
"...Hey...is what he said true...? Am I...going to...."  
The knight urging her along slowed down, nearly causing the girl to trip.  
"...You are. I'm sorry."  
The girl sighed, seemingly unsurprised.  
"What about the others....? Wufan...Kibagami...everyone..."  
"...They'll most likely die as well."  
The response from the knight was cold, but hesitant. Perhaps he was uncomfortable with telling a child of what was to come. After all, she would have played a part in the destruction caused by the revival of the titan, whether she knew that or not.  
"...Whirlwind..."  
"That is not my name." The knight answered almost immediately, his stoic expression breaking for a brief moment.  
"...That's...who you are to me though..." The girl's fists were clenched as she continued walking- not wanting to anger her captor.  
After a moment of silence, the girl began to speak again.   
"...Whirlwind...what of those in Tharsis who believed in you...?"  
"...It is none of my concern now. I've no right nor desire to pretend that we were ever allies."  
"...So did...everything mean so little to you? Was...was everything you did just part of your act then?!"  
The girl had stopped walking...  
...her small form had begun to shake as tears rolled down her cheeks. Her calm composure from the countless times they had met before was gone.  
"...I'm fufilling my duty. There's nothing left for me in Tharsis now."  
"What about everyone else?! You can still go back, Whirlwind!"  
"Even if I had any desire to...there is no place for a traitor like myself there. It's meaningless to think about returning."  
The girl started to speak again but stopped- seemingly defeated, and quietly began to walk again.  
The knight sighed, not daring to look in her direction.  
...The two of them continued walking in near-silence. The only sound being the girls occasional whimpers, and their footsteps.


End file.
